Angels can't cry
by Carneeval
Summary: A GaaraXSakura.I can't really tell anything but its a one shot and its about Gaara and Sakura and its hopefully depressing


This is my first one shot so it wont be a masterpiece and its kinda short… 

Gaara stood there, speech was stolen from his body as he stared at the sight…it was **_his _**doing….he could have controlled it…but no…her blood sat in small blotches on his face and she….she lay at his feat, motionless and unspeaking, she no longer coughed up blood while looking up at him with her questioning jade eyes, pleading to know why he put her in the state. He remembered taking her in his arms not reacting to the blood that spilled onto him, his eyes wide with dismay. He had killed many times…seen it so many times…done it so many times…no hesitation…no care for the lives he took. He had watched as he ripped people to pieces…so why was this so terrifying? Just like…Just like…him…

Soon she stopped coughing up blood and her mouth drooped with one last breath…and in confusion he set her back on the ground and stood looking down at her. Her red shirt was darkened with blood, her shoulder length bubble gum pink hair ragged from the attack, she became pale, paler than he was.

Now he stood there looking down at her, her death his doing.

"Why?" He scratchy voice stuttered.

**_Why? _**A child's voice said inside his mind.

"Why…" His fists tightened "W-Why?" He clenched his teeth "WHY?!" He screamed into the sky as if something up there was at fault, he grabbed his head, the over whelming pain running thru his body, that feeling was a long lost pain: It was from his heart. He began to scream bending over in pain, the sand flying from the gourd, it surrounded him for a moment and than whipped out with monstrous force, splitting trees and knocking them over, flying into the ground and scrapping against buildings walls "WHY DOES EVERYONE THAT CARES ABOUT ME HAVE TO DIIIEEEE?!!??!" He roared whipping his head about, his hands still grasping at his scarlet hair threatening to rip it out. He began to sniffle like a small child, like he was about to cry, the sand calming, now only sitting behind him, no one exited their houses, nothing happened, he took no notice that his sand had stopped moving, and the last tree he had knocked over had halted before hitting the ground. He reopened his eyes; there was a strange warmness…almost comforting even in the situation. He turned around the sand dropping to the ground and breaking into small clumps. A large ball of light gathered into the air, a pale figure formed into it, looking up into the air, bubble gum pink hair flew back from their head, and a white dress hung from their body and a finally a familiar face let out a confused breath let out.

"S-Sakura?" He said taking his hands from his head, a tear had let itself fall from his eye and it plopped onto the ground the same time that she lowered to the ground touching it on her tippy toes with a small tap sound that echoed like a bell thru the area she looked around than at herself, the light had kept itself around her, pushing her hair and dress from side to side, making it flutter, as if some slow wind was passing thru and only hitting her. She stared at her hands and than clenched her fist and eyes shut. She let denial take over for a moment, but than her face softened, she couldn't stay in denial to long could she? She was glowing after all. She looked up at Gaara, and smiled, she didn't know why, she just did. Gaara stepped forwards and tried to touch her, hug her, anything to prove she was there but when he did, he stepped right thru her. It was like steeping thru a bunch of warm soft feathers. The two gasped at the same time as Gaara stumbled thru her.

"I…I guess," Sakura turned around, Gaara staring at his hands in confusion, "It's true…I'm-,"

"STOP!" Gaara yelled, clenching his fist, she gasped confused. Tears spilled from his eyes "I wont except it! It's not true!" He shook his head "You can't, I wont let it be true!" Sakura stared at him, his actions showing a little bit of childishness. He shut his eyes, refusing to look at her, for the first time, he felt ashamed of himself. She stepped out of her place, and walked towards him. She didn't care what she could do now that she was an angel or whatever she was, she just wanted him to stop crying…and to admit…something…

Gaara felt warmth on his shoulder and opened his eyes again; Sakura floated off the ground and set her head on his shoulder.

"Gaara-kun…I want to cry so badly…so so badly…but…" She said softly as Gaara stared forward "But…angels…angles…can't cry…ACK!" She jerked a little; a sudden pain came to her back like a ripping.

"Sakura!" Gaara gasped, he put his hand on her back, not realizing that he was able to touch her, she was hurting, and that was all. He pulled her close, not having any idea for what to do. With one more gasp of pain, light came from her back and flung out. A pair of wings. Blood came with it, spraying onto the ground, excess feather fluttering onto the ground and bursting into lights when they touched anything.

"Is…Is that all that was left of my human self?" She questioned painfully.

"No…. don't say that…" Gaara managed to say, keeping his hand on her back, crying once again, he put his face in her hair slightly "I…I…" He stammered, she stayed silent, "I…I LOVE YOU!"

"I know…I love you to…goodbye"

He fell forward. The tree fell to the ground. The sand completely fell to pieces. It seemed that time had stopped while an angel was saying their last goodbye. He stared forward, she was gone, and he fell to his knees.

"GACK!" Gaara sat up grasping the covers of his bed…he was sweating real badly while he gasped for air. He looked around, and saw Sakura asleep next to him…it really hadn't happened…than he remembered: They weren't 12 anymore…they were 21 years old…with plans of marriage. He didn't have the shukuka had been removed from him 3 years ago, and he could be with Sakura finally. He remembered the day, she jumped into his arms right after it happened and cried happily, and he smiled a real smile for once in a long time, she hadn't died…he hadn't hurt her since the incident…After the shukuka had been removed he had been having that dream every night, waking him up early. So much for catching up on years of no sleep.

He touched her bubble gum pink hair; she opened her eyes looking at her "Oh…I woke you?" He had been practicing his manners, but he still forgot to use 'Sorry' or 'Please' and 'Thank you'

"It's Ok, I need to get to the hospital anyways, can't let people die for my sleep," She said stretching. She looked at him he was staring down at his hand "Oh Gaara, you had that dream again…about me didn't you?" He didn't answer. She smiled, she put her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry Gaara," She said softly "I'm right here. Still alive." She held his hand "See?"


End file.
